enelyafandomcom-20200215-history
Kingdom of Renünion
The high elves of Renünion and New Renünion that live on the southeastern coast of Énelya are considered to be the true descendants of the first elves. While others split from the original elves, they were the ones that stayed and preserved the old ways. The Kingdom of Renünion is known as the oldest kingdom currently standing and its roots lie somewhere after the First Demon War. With time the old kingdom has lost influence on the world and no longer holds any real power over the other elven kingdoms, but they also do not seek this kind of influence over others. They are rather peaceful and knowledgeable, dedicating much of their lives to studying the elements and history of the world. Their numbers have shrunk considerably and they have started to migrate from the mainland to the large Island of Angotál that lies in the west. The biggest problem of high elven society is xenophobia and suspicion. After the fall of the dark elves, they have started to judge other races especially harsh and other than some elves, they do not welcome many with open arms within their nation. Some highly educated individuals tend to develop a superiority complex, making it hard for others to communicate on equal grounds with them. It seems that they want to distance themselves from their cousins in Náraleth as well because of the great migration that they have started. The elves of Renünion wish to avoid any further conflicts on the mainland by staying on their own island and claiming it as their own. Still, some of them like to trade sparingly with other southern kingdoms and high elven loremasters and artifact merchants can sometimes be spotted within the walls of Antar. A big part of high elven society is magic and more specifically, the elements. Mages in Renünion are called elementalists and within their guilds, it is customary to choose a main element that you wish to pursue. It is usually chosen from the four main elements; fire, water, air and earth, but it is not uncommon to also study the lesser elements. The high elves take great pride in their knowledge of magic and it shows in their society. Learning magic is mandatory and those who cannot are usually shunned by others and rejected by their own peers. This is usually the reason why high elves might be seen in other parts of the world; many of them are outcasts of their own isolated and highly competitive kingdom. Along with high elven elementalists, the lumerians are also a big part of Renünion society. The elves and lumerians work together to study the elements and maintain balance and order within the elemental realm. The Lumerian Union is an influential order formed around this practice and many members of this order oversee the education of young elves within the kingdom. As other kingdoms continue to bicker, fight and cause problems for each other, Renünion has been sitting on the sidelines. They have been able to avoid much of the more destructive conflicts on Énelya and the last true war they have fully participated in were The Draconian Wars over 3000 years ago. After helping the gray elves defeat the fallen dark elves, they are apparently done with politics outside their own borders. It would take a truly world-ending event to get the elves of Renünion to rise as an army and defend the land. As long as others allow them to live comfortably within their own bubble, they will continue to do so until the end of time. Category:South Category:Southern kingdoms